


We met in a coffee shop

by Mufasamustgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #13, Alive Marco Bott, Baseball, Basketball, Coffee Shops, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Dyslexia, Eren is smart, F/M, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Sorry Not Sorry, Tennis, Volleyball, eren doesnt have parents, eren falls for mikasa, i dont know, its not incest, might be in same college, mikasa has parents, not in same college, popular!eren, theyre cute, this is not riren even tho its my otp, unpopular mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufasamustgo/pseuds/Mufasamustgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman is a failing college student and she can't seen to learn right due to her dyslexia, when everything seems hopeless for her, she goes to a coffee shop and meets Eren Jeager, a college student in of of the most prestigious schools. This is where he turns her life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We met in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on Archive of our own. Hope u guys like it!

_**Mikasa's POV** _

A month.

 A Whole month since I found out I had dyslexia. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. The teachers thought I was stupid and I was content with that, being called stupid in front of them and by other children. I stood up for myself and soon became a victim of bullying. Now I'm in college, no idea how I got into one, oh yeah, my parents money. They were rich with a perfect house and perfect life while I am their usless struggling daughter. Sometimes I wondered if I just could end it all, if I just...

> "Excuse me?"

I looked up to see a tall man with brown hair and beautiful eyes, what shade of green were they? Was it jade? Was it forest? Maybe turquoise...

I noticed I was staring then blushed slightly

> "Y-yeah?"

He smiled a beautiful smile then boldly stared me in the eyes.

> "Your name?" He spoke loudly.
> 
> "Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman"
> 
> "Oh, well, i , maybe we could get coffee sometime"

I looked around me then smiled slightly at his actions.

> "Aren't we already at a coffee shop?" I said 

            "Uh, I mean. Ah screw it!"

He looked determined then blushed, furrowing his eyebrows.

> "I work here and I saw you from across the shop and I wanted to say hi"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I averted my gaze.

> "Well... Hi" I said

He looked disappointed for a minute and he turned around

> "Sorry for bothering you"

I noticed how mean I sounded then grabbed his hand.

> "Wait! I- I would like to have your phone number or anyway to contact you!" 

i spoke loudly and I blushed. He grinned at me then turned towards a man at the front of the shop and the man winked at him. I was confused than he looked at me

> "Do you wanna go somewhere, like the movies or dinner?"

I stared at his eyes and I felt a loss for words so I nodded my head vigerously. 

For some reason, I felt not so useless under his gaze.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a really cute fanfic instead of a gory or dramatic one like I usually do.


End file.
